


Petals and Ash

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: RWBY
Genre: Is this what drabbles are?, Ruby has regrets, this is not one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: Ruby's final thoughts





	Petals and Ash

Speed, acceleration,  _ power,  _ panic. Anger. Ruby let the feelings flow through her body. Hesitation was the enemy. It nearly killed her when she fought Neo, and Roman. Hesitation, had she struck harder, with killing intent, that atlas ship might have been guided to water. She failed the people because she hesitated. She should have just dashed past Mercury  **_the bastard_ ** and warned Pyrrha and then Penny would be alive and she could be beating those monsters back.

She was nearly at the top of beacon. The smoky air was making her gag, and her whole body ached with exertion. She could feel her semblance, feel the vagueness of her corporeal form, if she just had a bit more power she could fully accelerate. She was at the top of the tower over the top.

Time felt like it crawled as she sailed through the night sky over the scene. Pyrrha was hurt. Cinder was drawing an arrow. In her mind's eye she could see it. The arrow fly, killing Pyrrha. Pyrrha, the nicest person she knew. Lovely Pyrrha, who was kind and laughed and was way too awkward for her fame. Who fought in heels and still won every time. 

She was someone worth saving, at all costs.

Ruby felt a bond to her, in some way she couldn't quite place. Pyrrha was a sheild, destined to protect the people. 

Ruby looked to cinder, who was lowering her bow for the shot.

Ruby was a Blade.

Her steel curve twitched into place. Rose petals, silver and red, became a vortex, a line of particles that led to a spot between the two rooftop duelists.

And arrow flew. 

The vortex of deadly flora moved past Cinder, past the dragon, and back to the roof.

Ruby stood above Pyrrha, looking down at her, eyes blazing with with light.

Cinder screamed as her torso fell in two discrete parts, shoulder to hip. The dragon made no sound as it fell away from the tower, slowly disintegrating. 

Ruby pulled the arrow from her arm and tossed it away.

Pyrrha watched, helpless, as the light faded. Ruby’s eyes weren't their beautiful shining silver, nor even seemingly silver at all. They were dulled, grey, ashen. Burnt out. Rose petals filled the air, slowly blowing off of the young huntress, taking some of her with them each time. And then Pyrrha was alone, crying on the empty rooftop.


End file.
